


gives you hell

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you talk to me, my blood boils up big time. Where the feeling of my throat being slash as I talk to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gives you hell

Where my love goes, you leave like a cloud of darkness running through my mind. Where my love and heart breaks and shatters into pieces uncountable. As I stand there in shock, crying my now fragile heart now.  
Where the dark cloud hovers over me in shame and misery.  
Where there's no end to what the bad things you did to me.

As I sit in the shadows of the person I once use to be. To me, this pain you left me is awful. Where the wounds you inflicted on me scared me for life. As I see your face, gives me hell. Where my flesh burns, yet my blood and bones chills whenever I will see you.  
As you talk to me, my blood boils up big time.  
Where the feeling of my throat being slash as I talk to you.

Tears will flow through me that no one can't seem to stop.  
All I hear is dark whispers, lairs, cheats, that I can't take. Feeling around in the dark what was to become so familiar. Infected by resentment, my heart shrank and breaks more. In desperation I scream to the world.

Unable to breath, unable to break free. Unable to do anything in his torturous grasp. This searing pain inside of me, is more then what I can bare. The torture he puts me through, for when he talks about his hidden lies. For me to take with me eternally, as I sink into purgatory.


End file.
